The present invention relates to a tooth implant analog.
Tooth implant analogs are generally known. They are used, for example, to receive an abutment in a dental model. The tooth implant analog is intended to simulate, in the dental model, the tooth implant introduced into the jawbone of a patient.
Although existing tooth implant analogs have proven useful in practice, there is still some need for improvement, especially in terms of their handling and the precision of their orientation.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is, among others, to make available a tooth implant analog which, for example, allows better handling and provides greater precision of orientation, without making production more difficult.
This object is achieved by a tooth implant analog having the features of claim 1.